


Sanders Sides High School AU Headcanon

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides High School AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: This is just an verse I came up with that I'll be posting oneshots of in a series.  The oneshots will be in no particular chronological order.  I'll indicate when in the timeline they occur, if needed.  The original tumblr post can be found here: https://adfandertime.tumblr.com/post/167989843108/emo-sanders-sides-loving-unicorn





	Sanders Sides High School AU Headcanon

This how I think the sides would be in high school (I’m weird though so this could be totally wrong but I hope you like it anyway lol)

Roman: He’d be the art student that’s in any and every creative class he can fit in his schedule (visual art, creative writing, theatre, etc.) He’d be the overachiever, so he’d be on any committees he can (homecoming, prom, senior activities, whatever) He’d be confident in his work outwardly, but wouldn’t let anyone see all the crumpled papers in his trash can or the late nights pulling at his hair to finish this project or come up with the best idea in the world.

Patton: He’d be everyone’s friend. Incredibly popular because he’s incredibly sweet. He’d be the one who would somehow in an afternoon be able to gather a task force to put positivity notes all over the lockers and bathrooms. He’d be the one who would immediately know when something was wrong and how to get you to talk about your feelings (even someone as closed off as Virgil or Logan) He also constantly tries to keep Roman and Logan from overworking themselves, without much success.

Logan: He’d be an overachiever too but not in the same way as Roman. He’d be the one to read ahead in the textbooks, he’d tutor people, he’d find more materials and cross-reference them. He runs on the track team, because he knows the importance for maintaining physical health, and how that can imporve your memory and general mental health. He’d be the one to get his college apps done over the summer and probably his senior project too.

Virgil: Virgil is known by everyone but keeps to himself. He has one or two close friends (mostly Patton). He is in Ro’s creative writing class but would never admit how much he loves the other’s writing and how it would be interesting to collaborate on a piece. He doesn’t like clubs, but will join Patton’s impromptu positivity task forces, if only to make the other happy. Besides, he likes seeing people smile if he sees they read a note he left on their locker (he would never admit this to Patton)

Addition: Patton would definitely be a cheerleader. Roman would have been as well but eventually he juggled too much and had to drop something, and heaven forbid anyone make him give up any art class so bye bye cheerleading


End file.
